User talk:Wolf 91
Stop creating pages... ...if you are still making thousands of grammatical errors in each one and not spellchecking all of them properly. Why did you pay no heed to my edit summaries when I told you to "leave it to the professionals"? TrainLubber (talk) 18:29, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 21:49, January 28, 2016 (UTC)But then when will those characters get a page?Wolf 91 (talk) 21:49, January 28, 2016 (UTC) If I left the page makeing only to you then when would they be made? For instance the Fat episode page has been up since 2008 but has anyone created a Lucius Blaine page No so when will that character get a page, that's why I make most of the pages I make, also the reason I don't "heed" you edit summaries because your not an admin which means you are just another user on this wiki like me. :Just because I am not an admin does not mean you should ignore my messages. A lot of the pages you create are full of grammar errors that take too long to remedy. If you want certain characters to get a page, leave the chore to those who can really create pages and use proper grammar. TrainLubber (talk) 22:06, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :Wolf 91 (talk) 23:21, January 28, 2016 (UTC) I don't misspell on purpose. Wolf 91 (talk) 23:21, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :Hey, it's not like I want to make those errors but I don't have a spellcheck (I would like to have one though) also sometimes when I edit a page and I backspace or something the letters just end up jumping around so not ALL the misspellings are my fault. Also when are "those who can really create pages and use proper grammar" going to make those pages anyway, because like I said, some of those episode pages have been around for a very long time already? Also, why were so many of the pages I created "Irrelevant"? ::1. When they find it absolutely necessary. ::2. Because they are irrelevant. No question. From now on, leave the page creation to the professionals. TrainLubber (talk) 02:11, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 02:25, January 29, 2016 (UTC)What? Wolf 91 (talk) 02:25, January 29, 2016 (UTC) 1. When will it be "absolutely necessary"? 2. How are those pages irrelevant in anyway? I would if the professionals made the pages at some point but so far it seems like they are either to busy to make those pages or are uninterested in making them (I'm sort of guessing the former). I know you will hate to hear this but their are still some character pages I'm planning on making. Sorry but I will see if I can get that spell check if it makes you feel any better. ::1. When we find the time. ::2. Because they are, and nothing more. ::3. You say that every time. You never do. You still make the same number of mistakes you did when you created your first article. Like I said, leave it to the professionals. Plus, be patient. TrainLubber (talk) 21:09, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Wolf 91 (talk) 04:39, January 30, 2016 (UTC)WhenWolf 91 (talk) 04:39, January 30, 2016 (UTC) ::1. When will you find the time? ::2. What makes them irrelevant and other pages relevant? ::3. I'll try harder. I wholeheartedly agree with TrainLubber. Until you can get a spell-check and get yourself some information about infoboxes, then I highly suggest you stop creating articles, because it's a pain to fix all of the errors you're making. As for your questions: 1. It will depend on who is active and who is willing to create the article correctly. 2. Criminals, recurring characters, notable victims, and officials of the court system would be relevant for articles, while everyone else is obviously not. 3. I wish I could take your word for it. UnSub-Zero (talk) 18:20, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 18:33, January 30, 2016 (UTC)I'm still going to make themWolf 91 (talk) 18:33, January 30, 2016 (UTC) I'm going to do my best to get the spell-check for my computer. 1. What if I'm active and willing to create the article correctly. 2. The pages I made were of charecters who were criminals and victims and I plane to make a page for a recurring charecter, also their are charecters who were neither of thous yet their are pages for them. 3. You can. Wolf 91 (talk) 18:42, January 30, 2016 (UTC)StillWolf 91 (talk) 18:42, January 30, 2016 (UTC) But I'm still going to create a page for Lucius Blaine, which I will be doing if you need me. 1. Well, we might have a problem if you keep up the spelling and grammatical errors. 2. Then make the articles better if you don't want us breathing down your neck. 3. I wish I could. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:07, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 05:24, January 31, 2016 (UTC)StillWolf 91 (talk) 05:24, January 31, 2016 (UTC) 1. It's not like I make thous errors on porpus. 2. Thous pages were relevent and theirfor their is no reason to make mark them for deleating and like I said less relevent charecters have pages that are't marked for deleating. 3. I am going to see about that spellchecking but there are still pages I plan on makeing and if you guys are just going to remove all the content from the pages I make them I might as well just make the pages blank. #It doesn't matter. #Articles can be recreated whenever necessary. #Get that spell-check first. If not, you will be banned. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:57, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 06:50, February 13, 2016 (UTC)I won't be on this wiki for a weekWolf 91 (talk) 06:50, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Hay guys I got news. Tomarrow I'm going to st croix and I won't be back untill Sunday the 21, Also I'm only able to edit on this wiki from my computer (which is not portable) which will be left at home so unfortunatly I won't be able to do anything at all on this wiki for a whole week, but l still be back in week''.'' ::Even after you DO return, we do not trust you when it comes to creating articles. TrainLubber (talk) 23:54, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Wolf 91 (talk) 07:58, February 22, 2016 (UTC)I'm BackWolf 91 (talk) 07:58, February 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Guss who just got back from a fun week of St Croix. Block *First, please sign your posts at the end of your post and not at the beginning. I blocked you because of the edit warring that I observed and due to the posts on this page, which indicate a lack of willingness to collaborate with and heed the advice of others. I would be willing to consider unblocking you early if you explain what you have done wrong and how you will act in the future. 31dot (talk) 09:35, February 24, 2016 (UTC) *Wolf 91 (talk) 19:18, February 24, 2016 (UTC)To be honest it sometimes felt like UnSub-Zero and TrainLubber were trying to give me an order more then advice, also It's not like I completly ignorde what they said, they asked me to get a spellcheck instaled in my computer and I tried to but I could't figure out how to instale the spellcheck. I relize that when I created pages I made spelling errors but I did't make thous errors on porpus and I am trying to get better with the spelling. I also have an idea normaly when I make a page I type the charecters whole entire story but maby if I type shorter storys about the charecter maby I can keep better track of the words or if that fails maby I could have an extra windo open so that when I type a word I could also tpe it on googal in the other windo so I know if it's spelled right or not.Wolf 91 (talk) 19:18, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :What is the correct thing to do when someone reverts one of your edits and explains what their concern is? 31dot (talk) 20:30, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :Wolf 91 (talk) 00:27, February 25, 2016 (UTC)If there an admin on the wiki and if you are just another user on the wiki then don't revert the edit back or maby you could speak with them on their talk page and try to exlpane why you belive the edit dou's not need to be reverted.Wolf 91 (talk) 00:27, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::I would ask how old you are? 31dot (talk) 16:32, February 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Wolf 91 (talk) 03:27, February 27, 2016 (UTC)Well I am 19 but I will be turning 20 next month. May I please ask why?Wolf 91 (talk) 03:27, February 27, 2016 (UTC)